


Shackled

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, Humor, It is not, Minor Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, shackled, this was supposed to be angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: Sherlock sighs, looking down to their feet as he and John walked, or shuffled was a better word for it really, with the shackles holding the two men together.Greg breaks out the shackles, knowing the handcuffs won't work for the boys.





	Shackled

**Author's Note:**

> A break from the angst? Yes. This is more humor than anything, not the sad it was supposed to be. Also very short, oops. Uni has been happening.

Sherlock sighs, looking down to their feet as he and John walked, or shuffled was a better word for it really, with the shackles holding the two men together. He then looks back to Lestrade, “This is humiliating.” He states, snarling, annoyed with the situation as a whole, but specifically with the pieces of metal wrapped around their ankles. 

“Well you should’ve thought about that before you ran off the last two times you were both just handcuffed together. The whole police force knows we can’t trust you two with them anymore so now you get these. Makes it harder to run away, doesn’t it boys?” He asks, smiling, clearly amused by this situation as a whole. 

Sherlock rolls his eyes, wanting nothing more than to wipe that stupid grin off his face but knowing that will only make this situation worse. 

“I just don’t understand why I have to be included in this.” John adds, looking up, quite sure he had done nothing wrong to deserve being shackled to his arsehole best friend. 

“You’re here for moral support of course!” Greg says, giving him a slap to the back, knowing that John Watson was never innocent when it was Sherlock Holmes that was the one in trouble. The man had at least some idea of what his boyfriend was doing, bound too. “Come on boys, get in the car. We have a little drive to make.” He opens the back of the police car and helps them in, making sure they’re secure before getting in the driver's seat and starting off. “And hopefully next time you’ll think twice before swiping my police badge Sherlock.” He adds, looking back in the mirror at the two in the back seat. 

Sherlock only rolls his eyes again in response, knowing this will be another night in the holding cell trying to teach them a lesson again like the stag night. It never worked and was more of an annoyance and waste of time than anything else. 

As soon as Greg turns to face the road once again and begins driving off, Sherlock slips his hand in his coat pocket and pulls out another badge, smirking as he show it to John who’s just laughs and shakes his head in response.

That absolute madman. He was going to get them into a lot of trouble one day, messing with someone who wasn’t as friendly as their neighbourhood detective inspector.


End file.
